The use of wigs and wiglets of natural or synthetic hair in connection with a woman's natural hair to supplement the natural hair and to provide a specific hairdo are old and well-known. Examples of these are the full wigs that are worn completely over the head, and pieces of hair in the form of a knot or bun have been utilized.
However, heretofore there was no good way in which a woman who wished to do so could change her hairdo so as to provide for bangs or to supplement her existing bangs for a more full and pleasing look. This is because the present or existing hairpieces are directed to either a full wig or the supplementation of hair on the top of the head without much attention having been paid to the bangs.